Enemy Mind
by bubbersgod
Summary: Kagome is an alien from a dying race and Inuyasha is a human scouter. The two end up stranded on an alien planet not familiar to either party. Read for more if interested. Rated M for lemon and violence. Inu X Kag
1. Chapter 1

OK guys I have been busy lately but I'm back and ready for some more story telling if you are ready to listen (er... Read) In this one Kagome is an alien from an almost lost race, and Inuyasha is an Earthling astronaut. The two end up stranded and well, things happen. This story is rated "M" for some gory content and of coarse sexual content. You have been warned. Also I do not own any of the characters involved with Inuyasha. Now, lets read on shall we!

* * *

Misunderstanding

Kagome was just a teenage female from a planet long gone. Her race has been depleted to nothing but females due to a disease that plagued their kind upon arrival on a foreign planet. The disease was gender specific in that it attacked the reproductive organs of males. Their kind has been searching for a race compatible enough for reproduction. This is not as far fetched as it may seem, their kind had many times met such life forms on many planets. Though different in shape, the DNA was compatible. But these worlds had hostile life forms, far from willing to breed with aliens.

The males of their kind have only just died off about twenty earth years earlier, but the panic was ever present. Even Kagome understood the urgency as her elders told her during her entire upbringing. She knew that if and when the time comes, she would be one of many expected to birth such children. Only a quarter of the ten million left would be unable to have children in fact. Ten million may sound small, but considering the total lack of males, you do the math. Luckily the mother ships technology picked up signals coming from a large sector of the milky way galaxy. It was the human empire. The human race has come a long way, and even managed to start colonies on many worlds near their home world, Earth. Though this signal may seem like a light of hope, these people do not understand the nature of humans. Humans have been known to attack unknown things. Especially alien things. Some alien worlds the humans colonized had intelligent life, but humans do not negotiate well. Just look at what happened to the native Americans. The same thing happened on these sad worlds.

But not everything about humans is so bad. Some intelligent life forms have learned to live hand in hand with humans, and with ease. But without communication to give humans a good idea of the intent of foreign life in space, if a fleet or individual is to come across alien craft, said craft is to be fired upon. This means if a ship housing humans on it meets an unidentified ship in space, and communication efforts are not met or received, the humans are to fire at the foreign threat. Humans have made great strides in weaponry as well. So all aliens fired upon thus far, have been destroyed. This is the ways of the human empire. Though the humans mean well, they can not afford to look weak. They do everything they can now to be careful about preserving life. Their home world has been reduced to a pile of waste because of their previous lack of interest in the environment and food chain. If they can help keep a life form from going extinct they are not only expected too, but are required by human law to make effort to do so. This does not sadly, over ride the order to attack. So this can give you a good idea of the possibilities at stake.

Kagome worked as a combat trainer. She was very skilled in her peoples forms of martial arts. She had long black hair and stood about five feet tall. Her race is normally a very tall one, but she was short for her peoples standards. This didn't keep her from being top of the line in combat however. She was very fit and had her peoples characteristic tail. It looked like a monkeys tail. Her people, much like the humans, originated from primates. They did not lose the tail however. Their kind over populated many worlds due to another trait of theirs. This is that the females need hormones from a male to live. The hormones where usually only found in semen. But recently due to the death of so many males, they have managed to make a liquid substance to help them get these hormones. Each female required one large dose a month to live. So the lack of males didn't mean the immediate doom of their race at least.

She was stationed on a mid sized ship in their fleet. The fleet was named her peoples equivalent of, "HOPE". And her ship was the combat training ship. The fleet has many specific job oriented ships. There are large garage like bays that hold single person battle ships in them. Others had simple scouting ships. Kagome was sent on many "scouting" missions by her superiors to explore alien worlds. She was one of their best fighters after all. This time some exciting news. A small fleet of the target race they where seeking was broken off from the rest. Kagome and many others where sent to try and communicate with them.

The small congregation of humans included Inuyasha, a scouting human ironically. And he was skilled in combat, but not like Kagome was. He was part of a fifteen ship scouting team sent to an unexplored planet far off of their current occupied planets. Actually, this was the furthest scouting mission in the history of the entire human race, and Inuyasha was honored almost as much as he was excited to lead the effort. He was almost six feet tall and had thick white hair. His nails where long and sharpened, a physical preference among scouters. They come in handy far more often than one would expect when dealing with alien lands.

Kagome was close enough for the humans technology to pick up the small squads presence. First Kagome tried to send a message. It was simply the color green sent through a code easily picked up by her kinds odd technology. The humans did not receive the message. Then the humans sent a radio signal of calming music. But Kagome's race had never come across such technology, so the message was neither received nor responded to. Inuyasha panicked and commanded his men to fire. They sent blazing volleys of lasers that tore through the alien ships. But the aliens ships where quick. Even the amazing accuracy of the humans technology, these alien ships where far more nimble. They returned fire and did massive damage to all of the humans ships. Luckily Inuyasha was in the supply ship, the biggest and most resourceful one. And he was the humans best scouter pilot, and his ship was only grazed enough to need to land. the last ship fled to the planet surface below. Obviously the same thing had happened to this one.

It was Kagome's ship. She was in a small single pilot scouting ship of her peoples fleet. It had little food and resources. She was forced to head for the planet not only be retreat forced upon her by the threat at hand, but also by the fact that her ships oxygen line was struck. She had no choice but to land. Inuyasha had to land because one of his fuel lines where grazed and caught fire, thus destroying it. He was all by himself on his ship. He was the only one of his many men who didn't fall to the aliens in combat. The same went for Kagome. So the two dropped slowly to the surface. Now out of ammo in their lasers, they awaited possible confrontation. Inuyasha was sure to follow the trail of the alien ship that began plummeting before his. He was out for revenge for what they had done to his friends. Kagome was hoping this was the case, for she had similar plans in mind.

* * *

Hope this sets the stage well enough. I will give more information such as the name of Kagome's race, the planet they landed on, and much more in the next chapter. Hope you all like it enough to keep reading on. I aim to please you know :)


	2. Chapter 2

well we are back! Here Inuyasha and Kagome meet for the first time on the planets surface. Lets find out what this new world is like, and how Inuyasha and Kagome get along for their first time meeting each other. I am sure they will hit it off wonderfully :D

* * *

A whole new world

Kagome's ship landed first. It landed in a woodsy area. The trees around where large and had many different exotic colors to them. Leaves of all kinds, bark of many different colors and textures, even some that looked completely new. Like some that looked like a lump of wood with leaves just poking out at the top. It was a bizarre world indeed, but she had no time to admire its beauty. She was preparing for the attack soon to come. She set up a few quick traps until she saw the human ship near the planet surface, then she hid in the distance.

He landed right on top of her peoples ship. Almost as a "Fuck your tiny peace of shit!" move on his part. His ship was much larger, but her ships physical structure was too strong for his to actually damage, but it sunk her ship down in the moist dirt it stood on, thus burying it completely under his ship. He had food, weapons, scouting tools and chemical lab gear for testing things. He had devices capable of telling if a substance is edible or not. He had radar, seismographs, and even medical supplies of all kinds. Sure enough he had the technological advantage here. But he has never been in a real fight with an alien life form before. And he damn sure never hit any lady before. He looked at a few things on radars and such. He found her. His technology was so great it even gave him her heart rate and breathing patterns. It even warned him of the traps she set for him. He laughed to himself in anger and confidence. He tested the air to make sure there where no dangerous toxins or micro organisms near. Readings where good so he got things together and hurried out of his ship and rolled behind a tree.

His rolling was not for nothing, a sharp combat tool hit a tree that was in the path of where he was once standing. The alien had already thrown a weapon. He new it was poisoned as well because of a big screen on his left arm. It was like all of the gizmos in his ship packed in an Ipad sized gadget on his arm. It even had cables that hooked strait to the brain of organisms capable of vocal communication, teaching them the entire English language in case of communication issues. Sadly this device has only been used once, as most other alien life capable of communication uses telepathy or hormone signals. He looked at it again and he swung out from behind the tree and pointed a massive pistol at the alien. What he saw shocked him.

There stood a beautiful female. She was in a tight purple suit and wore small boots on her feet. She had no tech on her. Not even a communicator. Only a large back pack on her with weapons and communication tools. She also had on her many valuable ore samples that where meant to be presented to the humans to give them an idea of what they where willing to give for their so much needed sperm. Without the humans sperm, then Kagome's race would be doomed to slow extermination. Her eyes where amazing, there was almost a waviness to the colors in them. They looked like tie dye with colors like red and green. He gulped in confusion, still mad but a little taken.

Inuyasha noticed she was just standing there, breathing heavy. Obviously she wasn't dumb, she must understand that he was holding a weapon. He attempted communication first. "Do you speak?" She let out an angry slur in a language not familiar to him. He kept his gun pointed to her but started flicking away at the device on his arm. She was compatible with the language transference device. Or LTD for short. He unwound some cable from his arm device and slowly approached the alien. As he neared her she scowled and tried to back up. He got mad and fired at a near by tree, blowing it to mulch in a single shot. She jumped and finally stood still. Now she began to sob. In all of her days never had she gone into combat unprepared. But the scouting ship she went in was not one meant for dealing with threats, and was thus not equipped properly.

He did not feel bad for her seeing her cry. His men died because of her people, and he hadn't forgotten. He got close to her and began shoving the cable up her nose. It was uncomfortable at first but then something hurt really bad. It was cutting a small path to her brain. She thought this must be her end. Surely this alien was killing her the worst way he could think for the way her people had killed his. She hated him just the same for killing her people so she understood, but that didn't mean she was OK with it. The pain got worse. Then suddenly something odd was going through her head. Words, sentence structure, and all of the English language was being theoretically downloaded to her brain. At least she knew what was going on now. And now she could finally communicate.

He pulled the cable slowly from her nose and tried again. "Do you understand me?" She answered in perfect English, "Yes." He sighed. "OK then could you explain why you did not answer my communication effort?" She got mad and yelled, "You never sent one you ass!" He sighed again while she continued. "And I should be asking the same thing." Inuyasha held out a hand to gesture her to calm down. "OK obviously neither of us sent communication signals recognized by each other, so lets try this out now that your men have killed my entire squad." She let more tears out. "We don't even have men. You slaughtered women you jerks." Now Inuyasha felt morbid. His men where fired first, and at a bunch of women. "We where trying to negotiate with you humans. Us Terran's lost all of our males twenty years ago. Your race is compatible enough for breeding. We where just trying to save our race." She was crying even worse now, and even fell to her knees.

He spoke. "I had no idea. I am so sorry. If I had only known both of our groups would have been spared. But our laws force us to attack those who don't respond. Those who don't obey this law are sentenced to five years in prison." He lowered his gun, thinking that this whole miss communication was solved. But as soon as he let his guard down, she kicked his gun away and threw him to the ground. He tried to get up quickly but was struck in the throat. She proceeded to beat the shit out of him unmercifully. He cried out in pain and begged her to stop. But she was furious. She was going to let him know how much more of a threat she was. Now he will not try to play the role of boss.

She kept his gun and made him lead her to his other weapons. She destroyed the other weapons and kept the hand gun by her side. He was her prisoner in his eyes but in truth she just wanted to be i charge while being stranded on the planet. She explained these things after destroying the weapons. Inuyasha lost his shame and regret for what his men did to her women at this point, and even hated her a little. But he would not let that change how he felt toward her people and their current situation. Even people can't all be good after all. The fact that she as an individual was not his cup of tea couldn't keep him from respecting her people as a whole. That would be like racism toward a whole group for something one or a few have done. Humans learn these things at a young age in this age, the past paints a better picture for the future you could say.

Inuyasha sent for a rescue ship and left a message for his people at his base on the planet nearest to this one. It could be three years before they arrive, that is how long it took him to get there. And that was using some serious throttle mind you. Kagome did most of the scouting she did by Inuyasha's side, his arm device was crucial for their survival. He dropped his hatred a little more every day. Even beneath the bossy attitude she presented there was something about her he couldn't shake. Maybe it was her stunning beauty or the cute tail she swished about. But he didn't really notice it at first. The road back from hatred is a long one indeed, and it's paved with struggles every time. Finally after about two weeks Inuyasha got the message that help was on its way. It would be three years as expected. But when he told Kagome this news her heart skipped a beat or two. She only had a little more than enough hormone shots to last her a full year, which to her people is ironicly exactly twice as long as a human year, so really she had two years worth of hormones. Her people wouldn't try anything rash so soon. Three years may seem long but her people can't afford to proceed too close to an unknown colony as massive as the human empire. Besides, she sent them messages telling them her situation.

This message read, in her languages equivalent anyway, as this.

My squad was stricken down due to failure to communicate with the lifeforms we where seeking. They call themselves "Humans" and I don't think they meant to harm us. The group we encountered fired on us and we fought back. Only one of them survived, a healthy male. He has lead me to believe the humans are willing to help us for Kukurbium, as it is the source of their power and is in scarce supply all the time. I believe we have plenty to satisfy even their massive colony. He feels bad for attacking us and has sent for a rescue vessel from his people. I will wait here but I request a years worth of hormone syringes. I believe that staying with him will help branch a much needed connection with his race. If I leave him alone he may die, and our efforts would be in vein. If we try to bring him to his colony we may be fired upon as a precaution of his race, thus also leading to failure to negotiate. He has plenty of rations and doesn't even know I am sending this message. But if I don't have any hormone deposits the only hope of survival for me past the two year mark would be to mate him. I do not think this would be necessary so please just send a small resource drone to the coordinates given after this message.

Inuyasha never found out about this. She never even tried to explain the whole hormone thing to him. The season began to change the next month or so. It was slowly becoming winter. The land they where near was all forest. Most of the planet was forest. No dry land anywhere aside from the poles of the planet which where frozen wastelands, luckily far from their reach. The ratio of ocean to land was odd for this world. Only thirty percent of the surface was ocean or water mass. The rest was forest and arctic tundra at the poles. The plant oddly never lost leaves during the cold. They did change color like in autumn though. Inuyasha was cold and on his way to grab some coffee when he caught Kagome injecting something in her thigh. She didn't see him, and he didn't say anything. He probably wouldn't want to know anyway.

Finally Kagome got time away from Inuyasha long enough to check her message. Finally her people had sent her word. But the word was not exactly what she was expecting. It was still winter and Inuyasha was taking a hot bath so she could read and take it all in. She noticed he took a long time to shower anyway. The break from her bossy attitude was what she had suspected to cause him to take so long. It was in most part, but he always enjoyed a hot shower even on the world his colony was stationed. His men used to kick his ass about it, parading him with insults. He almost missed their crap now that they where all gone. But Kagome read on.

We understand your situation completely. But we are sad to inform you that we will not be sending you any hormone syringes. We think it would be ideal for you to attempt to mate with him. Mating builds a bond much stronger than most others. This bond may just push him far enough to adopt the same passion for our cause. Knowing he saved your life in doing so could make him fight even harder to help you and your people. This bond is one only a man can share with a women. Surely this shouldn't faze you, knowing you will be expected to birth as soon as we receive their sperm anyway. If you end up being impregnated this would also only prove that this whole thing will work. We could otherwise end up trading valuable resources for a massive smelly heap of useless goo. We hope you do not fail us, this is of the utmost importance. We also would like to hear details on the humans mating rituals and methods. If they are not dangerous in mating, our people just may be looking at possible relationships with actual males. That is all and we hope to hear from you again. If he refuses to mate, we might be able to send some hormones for you. But if you do not even try you may be dooming our race.

She was disgusted with the idea of it. Having to mate with the man who killed her whole squad. But her people where smart and she trusted their plans without question. Never has her superiors command let her down. It often saved her life in fact. So she would just have to go with it. She went to sleep that night with a lot on her mind. She is under even more pressure now. She has never mated before and the idea of doing it with an alien kind of scares her. What he has barbs down there? What if they bite during mating? She didn't even want to know until she had to. She sent her people a message letting them know she will wait until near the end of the third year.

* * *

OK that was a lot to take in. Next chapter we will make it through the first two years. It will be pretty long so I hope you are patient. The last chapter will have all the lemony stuff though. So you may be in for a wait if that's what you came here for. But I hope to make it worth your time.


	3. Chapter 3

OK this is going to be a long one guys. This chapter will walk us through the couples trials through the next two years. Things are going to get scary here so be warned.

* * *

Pain that brings love

The day after Kagome received the news that she is to mate with Inuyasha, she woke up to a smashing sound. She ran to the source, Inuyasha in the kitchen. She scolded him as usual and helped him clean up. He knocked a large pot down trying to reach an egg pan. He was going to make her breakfast in bed to try to get on her good side. If he was going to be around her for three years, he didn't want her to be mean an angry the whole time. He doesn't like being around angry women, the reason why he never got into a serious relationship. He did't tell her his plan to make her breakfast in bed. Hell now that he thought of it she might not have even understood the gesture to be anything other than normal, maybe not being expected to cook before she woke up every morning would be a better path to walk down.

They got done cleaning and headed out to scout some more. Kagome didn't have to do this but she respected the duties trusted to her companion, so she helped him gather his information and samples. Funny they hadn't noticed before, but there were no evident hostile animals thus far. This did't make sense because nothing more than birds lizards and bugs where found so far. And not enough to lead belief that there was no carnivore evening out the food chain. This will not come to the couples minds until it is too late though. This planet did not have large dangerous animals like most, but well hidden deadly carnivorous plants.

Inuyasha walked up a path in leaves toward a new plant he had yet to encounter on this planet. His scanner didn't detect any toxins so he proceeded without caution. It looked like a massive bulb with a flower on top. It had vines growing out the top that hung down all around it. The vines had long thin thorns all over them. Inuyasha got close to one and tried to pluck a needle for his studies. But when he did. The vine reached down and wrapped around his arm, tearing into his flesh with ease, as it was his bare arm. Though he had on a thick coat for the winter, the quills where sharp enough to tear it to shreds. He was flung into the air screaming bloody hell. Kagome struggled to get her gun ready but blasted the vine off at the base of the bulb, destroying most of the plant and sending acids from inside the bulb spilling down towards Inuyasha.

Before he could land in the pool of acid below she grabbed him and ran through the acid to get him to safety. She sat him down and got the vine off of his arm. He was bleeding like crazy, so she tied off his arm to prevent him from bleeding to death. But in her own worry she hadn't noticed the acid making quick work of her boots. The bottoms of her feet where chemically burned very badly by this terrible substance. She didn't let this stop her though. She had to get him back to the ship for medical practice. If he died her whole race was screwed. How would it look if she had let him die?

He came through and saw her sitting on a bed next to him bandaging her feet. He was groggy from the pain killers he had in him. He passed out in the air due to the pain inflicted from the horrible plant. He had four hundred stitches total on his arm. The gashes where deeper than you would think and they spiraled up his forearm. This would leave a nasty but awesome looking scar for sure, so he did't mind it so much. But he was still wondering what was wrong with her feet. She was sitting there sobbing as she worked. Truth be told she was in tear jerking pain from the burns form the acid, and walking through snow didn't help her nerves much either. She did't get to take pain killers until just after stitching up Inuyasha a few minutes ago so they haven't kicked in yet.

Inuyasha asked her, "What happened to your feet?" She tried to answer through her pain as strait faced as she could. "The plant let out strong acid after I shot it. I had to run through it to keep you from landing in it." He felt sorry now. Not only did he kill her squad but now he caused her to risk her life and for no reason other than his own stupidity and curiosity. She wouldn't have even had to go through this had she let him do the scouting himself. He apologized as much as he could. She accepted his apology so easy it made him feel even worse. It could have been easy for him to deal with her being madder than usual, he knew he deserved it. But she couldn't risk making him uncomfortable by doing such things, otherwise he might never consider saving her when she needed his hormones in his semen.

He helped her get around on her feet. Once he was awake he introduced her to the big boy medical supplies that she didn't understand. With it the two where completely healed by the end of the month. Kagome took the most time to heal, and her feet where horribly scared from the acid, even after the tissue culturing and cellular reconstruction technology had its turn. When Kagome got better Inuyasha knew. She had agreed to head out with him again the next day. This time they would be more careful. And by they I mean Inuyasha, naturally. But before that Inuyasha would re-adopt the whole breakfast in bed idea. Even if she expected it every day he would not complain, he owed her that at least he figured.

She was shook and jumped up quickly with a knife in hand. You learn some things when you become a combat specialist you know. She didn't see an attacker, but an Inuyasha with a large silver tray covered in her favorite breakfast foods. Scrambled eggs, toast with no butter, orange juice, sausage links, and her favorite, pancakes with a syrup that resembled maple syrup. Maple trees died out thousands of years ago so maple isn't on the menu these days. He was shocked. For the first time ever he saw her truly happy about something, Not only did she understand the gesture, but she loved the entire idea of it. She smiled and thanked him for the meal. He couldn't help but notice the red colors in her eyes where gone now. Her eyes looked wavy and green with a tiny splash of blue.

"So your race has color changing eyes huh?" She nodded yes. With a mouth full of pancake she mumbled happily, "Yeah its mood based." That said Inuyasha noted all different states her eyes have been in since he met her. When she was furious and wanted to kill him, they looked redder. When she was in pain they looked red as well. Apparently green means she is in a good mood, red means bad, and blue has been yet to show its secret. So now he could judge her mood based on the colors present in her eyes. Right now no red could be found, but a faint shade of blue was present.

He didn't bug her with his curiosity, we see where that got him earlier. She finished and let him shower. While he showered she began to do some stretches. She didn't move around much the time she had been recovering so she didn't want to be stiff out in the cold. The winter hadn't let up at all but it never got much worse. Just a little snow and wind chill. The temp never went below zero. Inuyasha was on his way to meet up with her when he caught a glimpse of her in her tight purple suit doing stretches. Her body curved and bulged in all the right places. Though her breasts weren't that large her ass more than made up for it. He almost had to fight dirty thoughts for a moment but snapped to reality. "Hey you going out like that or do you plan to put on something a little warmer than thin leather?" He teased her a little but she didn't get mad. She was a little excited to be going out after being stuck on that miserable ship so she didn't even think to get mad. She grabbed a couple of warm things put on and they headed out for the day.

The day was normal, as far as normal went for the two anyhow. When the two got back to the ship that night, they talked a little more at dinner. Inuyasha told her about life and laws of humans, and she told him a little about the terrible downfall of the male population of her people. They where not as bulky and big as human males. Biology was to thank for this. With the females previous need to live off of the males hormones past the age of sixteen in human years, they didn't have to try to attract mates. They didn't have to fight for mates. In fact the females became more beautiful through this almost as a biological means of ensuring they will get to mate. Also she told him about her trips to worlds and life as a combat trainer. He was fascinated by her stories and listen with a smile. It was nice to have someone to listen too.

They went to sleep for the night and things went on the same for next few months. Until the middle of the second year the winter never let up. But finally the snow melted away and the plants began to turn as bright and colorful as before. Kagome was becoming more fond of Inuyasha but slowly. Inuyasha however was right on the brink of insanity. He was falling for her. Her beauty and personality captivated him and gave his days more meaning. But surely she would never fall for an alien being. Especially one like him. He had been nothing more than a burden to her. All he got her was pain, death, and supplies. Nothing more. She had saved his life and all he did to thank her was breakfast in bed. His poor little heart did ache. But he fought it hard.

One day he was woke by something moving in her room. Her room was right next to his. He looked into the room and found something. A different carnivorous plant had managed to get her. they where small fly trap looking plants. They had little roots that helped them walk around like animals. They where biting into her but she was not making any noise. The roots had dug into her flesh and released a toxin that keeps animals asleep. He put on some special gear and began plucking them off of her one at a time. They where the size of a dinner plate and there where twenty of them. How they got in was clear. The entrance panel was slightly jammed. Since there was great temp control on board, they wouldn't have noticed. They still bit into him but nothing penetrated the special fabric he wore. After he rounded the all up he threw them in the incinerator. She began to wake and he explained the whole thing. She would have died without his help. And now the score was finally settled.

Time went to fast in Kagome's eyes. She just used her last hormone shot. It was going to be a month now. But she was ready to break the news to him. Not now but she has excepted the task with little regret now. She was falling for him. He saved her life and was so nice to her. He never complained. Not when she bossed him around. Not when she scolded him or insulted him in English and Terran at times. If she had to mate with an alien she was glad it would be with him. Hopefully he wouldn't fight the idea. She couldn't tell. If you don't grow up around males it is hard to read them. Sex was never even a possibility before but now it was almost a fact. She would tell him the next day. He deserved to have at least a months notice. She was going to be in for an awkward conversation the next day.

Inuyasha went to wake her as usual. When the two where up, Kagome told Inuyasha that they would not be scouting this day. She had to tell him, she had to find out how his people mated and so on. They ate breakfast and then she started. He knew something was wrong because her eyes looked blue and red. The blue was still new to him but it was more present now than ever.

"Inuyasha, the females of my race after the age of sixteen by your time standard, stop producing much needed hormones. I am sure you have noticed me at least once by now injecting some in my thigh." He nodded in confusion and curiosity yes. "Well I just ran out of them. The way we once had to maintain this balance of hormones relied on males." Inuyasha still curious, "Yeah how so?" She closed her eyes and continued in embarrassment, " By taking in hormones found in semen." Inuyasha's mouth dropped. He pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a sick dirty dream. His pain confirmed the situation at hand. "So wait, you have to consume semen?" She kept her eyes closed as she had to elaborate, "No... If we simply ingested it our stomach acid would destroy it. IT has to be vaginal." He turned red. "So are you saying that you? That I?" She cut him off with a nod. "Well you don't have to, but I wouldn't make past three months. I would die a slow and tiring death. My body would just slowly give up. Unless you mated with me. The hormones your semen would save me from this."

Inuyasha stood up. "I have to go think about this for a minute." He left to his room. He gets now why she said they wouldn't be scouting this day. His mind was a pool clouded with murky blotches of confusion and question. Later she knocked on his door. She still had a few questions, but they could wait if need be. He opened the door to meet wavy red eyes. She was in so much stress right now. He broke the silence. "I don't know what to say. Humans usually only mate if they have a certain bond. Its true men of our kind have been known to mate around but usually we have to feel a certain way about someone. Mating is a sacred thing to be shared with someone you love and cherish. The act itself is in itself the most intimate thing a female and a male could share with each other, second only to having children." He stopped because she was about to cry. He could see the water in her eyes.

She knew the word he was trying to explain. It was love. She knew what it was because she feels it. She feels it towards him. She loves him so much she could never verbally express it. And here he was telling her this act was the most powerful form of showing this affection for another. And the fact that he speaks about it with such concern is leading her to believe that he did not feel this way toward her. She started to look down as a tear ran down her cheek. But his hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked up and saw his eyes. They looked like gold. He didn't break composure. "Do you feel this way towards me? Do you want to share such feelings with an alien? Even if it means the possibility of a child. She mumbled at him with another tear running down her cheek, "I love you." He understood now. She knew what that word meant now. What it really meant. His left hand came off of her shoulder to grab the back of her head. He pulled her in for a hug.

Though she didn't exactly understand the gesture, she new it wasn't bad. It felt so good. He was warm and strong. And his voice was soft in her ear. "I love you too. I will do it." She started full on sobbing now. But it was a happy sobbing. He knew that and just rocked in place with her not breaking the hug. They went to the kitchen table for more Q and A.

She started. "So do human males have anything like spikes down there? Or is it just smooth?" He felt a little funny at such a question. But he understood. Cats have barbs on the tip of their penis so this idea isn't unheard of. "No its normal. We aren't particularly dangerous while matting. We kiss and embrace each other through the process usually. We are a more loving race in mating than most." Kagome had another awkward question for Inuyasha. "What is a kiss?" Inuyasha blushed a little. "Well... It's hard to explain. It's basically pushing each others lips together and sometimes swirling each others tongues around in the others mouth. "OOOOH OK" Now she felt dumb. Her people had the same thing but called it something unpronounceable in human tongue. Inuyasha smiled a little. "You want to give it a try?" She choked on her words a little, "A..are we going to mate right now?" Inuyasha laughed, "No silly kissing can be done regardless of sex." She asked him, " So is sex another word for it then?" Inuyasha fell out of his chair a bit laughing so hard. Its like trying to teach a turtle how to use thumbs, hopeless.

She was a little mad now at how he was acting. It made her feel dumb. She bopped him on the head to shut him up, and he did. "I'm sorry really I am. We can try it another time. You just took some of that hormone stuff yesterday right? We got a month or so to build up to it. No rush." She felt a little better now. There was a little bit of the person she loved surfacing again. The two broke the conversation off to make lunch. While cooking he couldn't help but notice her eyes looked almost completely blue. So finally he asked her, "So what does blue mean? You know in your eyes?" She told him as it was and finally he got it, "It means we feel intimate." He blushed a little. "Oh..."

They finished each others meals and went on with the rest of the day cleaning. They didn't have a day off like this since the first plant incident. It was getting a little filthy with dust and such. After cleaning the two ate dinner and went to sleep. Soon enough the two would have to mate. Kagome was nervous of coarse and Inuyasha was exploding with excitement. Not only does he have a new lover but he inevitably gets to fuck her. These two facts sit well on the mind of any typical human male would in the same situation. He could hardly sleep thinking about it.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Remember, the next chapter will be the last and will contain so much lemon, goggles are advised.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is it guys. I am letting you know that because it took me so long to post the last chapter on my last story. I did this whole story in a single night. Consider it a sorry for keeping you waiting last time. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion and as always, leave some reviews. I am starved of my review intake.

* * *

Mating

The end of the month was nearing. Kagome was looking a little pale lately, an obvious sign of hormone deficiency. Her bottom eye lids looked dark, like she wasn't sleeping well. She has been shaking with weakness and coughing a lot. Inuyasha new it was past time for him to mate with her. Today he would give her what she needs, but he wants her first time to mean something. He does love her after all. He walked to her room and opened her door. She was awake. She didn't sleep well the night before. "Yes Inuyasha?" He walked slowly to her bed with a smile on his face. She began to speak. "So today we gotta go..." She was cut off by a kiss. It was her first ever real kiss. He grabbed her and pulled her close. She was loving it. Even in her weakness she could appreciate his loving touch. She moaned a little quietly into the kiss. She didn't knew these feelings. Sure she felt a small taste of it being around him, but the jolt from his kiss sparked a light never lit in her before. For the first time in her life she felt not only a kiss, or true love, but pure carnal lust as well.

He pulled out of the kiss to look at her. She looked drunk off of the kiss and her tiredness from hormone deficiency. He spoke into her ear with a calming whisper. "Today you are going to get your medicine. I can tell you need it." Her eyes where a dark shade of blue. No other color at all. She could only say "Yes!" She was nervous and scared and excited and all other things. It was crazy. Her poor hormone depleted heart was pounding hard. He grabbed the zipper on the back of her purple suit and slid it down. She caught the hint and stood up to remove it. She had no undergarments on. It was one simple transition into complete nudity. She was ridiculously beautiful. Her hips where wide, her ass was plump like a peach, and her breasts where a perfect handful. She was like a goddess. He turned red at the sight of her body. He snapped out of it and realized he was MANY articles of clothing behind right now.

She giggled and laid back down on her bed as he stripped off his clothes. Her tail swished around while she admired his build. He had a prominent six pack and his body looked like it was chiseled out by a master sculptor trying to depict the perfect man. She squirmed a little while he struggled to undress. Finally he was naked. She looked at his genitals and was shocked a little. His penis was ten inches long and pretty thick. She had no idea it would be so big. She looked more nervous now. She gulped hard as he got closer to her. He asked, "Is something wrong my love?" She pointed at it, "That thing is huge." He smiled a little. "You know that is a compliment in our race right? Don't worry I won't hurt you too bad. It will hurt the first time regardless but after that it gets better. I promise." She waited a second and then nodded.

He was on top of her. Her legs where spread apart to allow access to her vagina. It looked so tight and wet right now. He was admiring her whole body. He took it all in. Was he dropped in heaven or what? He leaned in and kissed her, this time his tongue shot in her mouth. She jumped a little at first but she finally let his tongue invade her as it wished. Her tongue fought back. Inuyasha was startled. Her tongue was a lot longer than he expected. Her tongue reached almost to the back of his mouth. He liked it, it was weird but he liked it. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and she made cute little moans in his mouth. Her moans got even more serious and her eyes clothes shut when his left hand began to fondle her breast.

It fit just right in his hand. It was soft and smooth to the touch. It was like squeezing a little cloud. A loud and way longer winded gasp than expected escaped her mouth as he broke the kiss. Her eyes opened back up but her eyes kept rolling back like at first. He stopped fondling her breast and positioned himself at her entrance. "This is going to sting but It will pass. If it starts to go too deep or if it hurts too bad to go on just tell me and I will stop." She nodded and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. He thrust in and her eyes shot open as her tiny little body jerked away from him. Her gaze was stuck on his face. She could see him. He was squinting, and he was inside of her. She cried out loud in pain. "TOO DEEP NO TOO DEEP!" She cried out in pain at him. Nothing ever hurt so bad. It was almost as bad as the acid burns on her feet. He pulled out.

The first thrust went two thirds of the way in. He could tell by how tight she was that going this deep was out of the question. He didn't want to traumatize her, he wanted this to be as good for her as it was for him. "Do I need to stop?" She nodded no, so he continued slowly. He barely went half way in. Going slow. Damn she is so tight. His teeth where showing while he pumped slowly in and out of her tiny little frame. She was cringing still but the pain was almost gone. No pleasure but less pain at least. He kissed her again like last time but not as long. Each slow pump earned him a little noise of pain mixed with pleasure. He began needing at her other breast now. Her pain was being ever so slowly drowned out with pleasure.

Finally after ten minutes of this tease she asked him to go a little deeper. He went slow to not go to far. But this time she let him put it all in. And as he picked up pace slowly while rubbing and kissing on her, as she moaned and whined to his touch, she began to feel it. She was feeling the pleasure. Inuyasha was caught off guard. He had had sex a few times before with other women so he knew what to expect with normal human females. But this could never happen with a human. Her long tail coiled around his waist and pulled him into her. Her vagina started to suck hard on his dick almost like a pump. This was not normal. He looked up from her tail around his waist to her eyes that where wide open.

They where violently changing color and her body was quaking. She couldn't breath out. She was definitely having some kind of super alien orgasm. He couldn't hold it. He exploded into her whole that sucked on his dick so hard. It drank up all of his load. Not even a drop came out. It was like her vagina literally drank it. She collapsed unto the bed and breathed in long and hard. Her tail let go of him, she started kicking and rolling around speaking words in Terra tongue. Finally she came through enough to speak English words. She was saying things along the lines of, "YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

The two fell asleep for a while but woke up for lunch. Actually Kagome woke Inuyasha up. She shook him and he looked at her. She asked him, "Can we do that again please?" She looked so cute. But he had to eat first. After lunch they both went at it again and Kagome Came even faster this time. They talked and such until dinner and went to bed, where they fucked two more times before sleep. It was a great day for the two. Surely her little belly had sucked up enough for a child and hormones both by now. And it had, she would later have twins. Ironic enough, she gave birth two weeks before rescue came around. Kagome sent word to her people about the child and how humans regarded and went about mating. She spared no detail about how amazingly passionate Inuyasha was.

Her people exploded with excitement and eventually integrated with the humans. The children the Terra females gave birth two kept mainly their mothers DNA but males where given birth like needed for the future. Kagome's children would some day grow up to become leaders of their people alongside the human empire. Even hundreds of years after Kagome and Inuyasha had died and gone, tales of the two and their race saving love where told regularly. The two sons where named Inuyasha, after his father and Koga after Kagome's passed away father. Even though it was just his saved up semen that made her she still thanked him for his contribution to her life by naming her second son after him. And so the two alien races lived in peace with each other all because of an unlikely love on an alien planet, formed through trials and duty. But never forgotten.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, I know I'm happy with it. Don't forget leave those reviews. I live on reviews you know. :)


End file.
